


Late Date

by CMS521



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Café, M/M, Sadness, date, family night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek spends time with Isaac while he waits for a date who never shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fills prompt from tumblr: [post from tumblr](http://laraaelric.tumblr.com/post/63319285319/prompt-person-a-is-waiting-at-a-coffee)
> 
> Person A is waiting at a cafe for their date. Their date is very late, and Person B, who works there, offers to sit and keep them company until their date arrives. A's date never shows up, but before A leaves, B asks them out instead.

Isaac had been waiting for several hours for his date. They had both agreed to meet up at a small family owned cafe just off of one of the main streets of the city. The person seemed quite excited to meet him, and Isaac had almost thought it was too good to be true. Now he was thinking it was, but he had to remain positive. Maybe the person was just held up, or maybe something happened. Isaac would hate to leave early only to come home to his dad, who would tell him that no one loved him enough to go out with him.

Isaac tried to pull his thoughts in a different direction; he didn't want to start crying now. And just as he started pulling himself together, his server came over to his table.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the server's dull and bored voice pulled Isaac out of his self reflection, and he looked up at the server. Isaac's eyes were still tearing up a little, enough to make the server notice, and it peaked his curiosity. After a few moments, he asked, "are you waiting for someone?"

A very quite voice answered him, "Yes."

The server, having seen Isaac enter the cafe hours earlier, had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Isaac nodded. The server went to the back. He spoke with the cook, but came out shortly and sat down right across form Isaac, taking the place that his date was supposed to occupy.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked, still wiping his face to get rid of his tears with his long sleeves.

"I decided to wait with you until your date comes. We're not that busy and it would be nice to talk with someone that won't drive me insane," the server answered, smiling. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Derek." Derek stuck out his hand to shake Isaac's.

Isaac's lips curled upwards. "I'm Isaac," he said, shaking Derek's hand.

Isaac and Derek talked for a few more hours up until the shop began closing. Isaac looked a little put out as he saw the rest of Derek's family close up shop. Isaac began to close in on himself, mostly preparing himself to be kicked out and to suffer from hearing his dad's jeers. Derek saw Isaac slowly close up, and soon was stuck with an idea that he was sure his parent's wouldn't be bothered by.

"Isaac," Derek called, bringing Isaac out of his mind, "would you like to stay a few more hours for our family game night?" Isaac looked a little taken aback at the sudden question, but considered the idea.

"I wouldn't be intruding," his mind fearing it was only a question of courtesy, "would I?"

"Of course not," Derek assured him, "We always love a new face around here." Derek got up and motioned for Isaac to follow him. The cafe was entirely cleaned up, and Derek took Isaac to a back room where Isaac found dozens of Derek's family members all enjoying each other's company and figuring out what to play. Isaac smiled, never having experienced such a warm atmosphere, and soon he found himself quite into the game and enjoying everyone's presence. Derek, he was happy that Isaac's demeanor had changed so much and that he was enjoying himself. He only hoped this would become a regular thing.


End file.
